


Trying New Things

by MindPalace91



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Post Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindPalace91/pseuds/MindPalace91
Summary: Aziraphale wants to try new things and who is the best company if not his adored demon?





	Trying New Things

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to be stopped with those random fics, please send help. Apparently I can't stop thinking about their first kiss and Crowley's freaking plants lol  
> Any mistakes please let me know and I'll fix them.

It all started with a simple message written on a black board outside a lovely bookstore near Crowley's flat: "You should try new things!". Aziraphale was exploring the shops near his new home since, yes, he was indeed living with Crowley and this message caught his attention. 

Trying new things... Aziraphale felt that he never tried "new things" before, well not depending of his own will anyway and of course he had a demon as his best friend so perhaps that could be considered new among the celestial beings but not to him. Crowley always was just "there" for him, he couldn't say that what they had was a new thing since it was the oldest and the most familiar feeling he remembered having.  
After the almost apocalypse Aziraphale was actually thinking a bit more about what he had with Crowley, because now he felt like he could think about it, it wasn't this "dirty little secret" they had anymore, Heaven and Hell knew they were friendly with each other and they even feared them for it. So he could analyse this whole thing better.

First of all, "friendly" or well "best friends" that's what they were, best friends. Aziraphale was very shocked to know that Crowley considered him his best friend, it took him some moments (days) to realize the whole thing and he felt exactly the same about Crowley but still while reading that innocent message greeting costumers outside that bookstore, Aziraphale thought if that was only it between them. He didn't know why the idea of trying new things made him think about trying new things with Crowley but now he started to think that maybe it was because he wanted to know if there was something more for them to be since, he believed they'd be best friends forever (or until the next Armageddon) and that thought alone was amazing to him but what if they could be even more? If there was something new for them to be? The very idea of it made Aziraphale feel butterflies flying all over his stomach, which was a crazy expression who would even eat the poor things? 

While deciding to explore new things with Crowley, Aziraphale tried to find some sort of a model to follow and of course he would follow what humans did, yes both of them fell in love with humanity and they both understood this feeling, so coming up with a human idea would probably make Crowley more inclined to accept trying it with Aziraphale.  
That was when he decided that following what he read on books was a good idea. He often read that humans who were friends once could become lovers which it seemed to be literally what he already had with Crowley except for some...more humans things. Aziraphale wasn't human but he wasn't stupid as well, he understood what those things meant and he knew if he really wanted he could do them, now he only wondered if Crowley really wanted them as well, heavens he wondered if HE wanted them. Taking one step at a time Aziraphale was thinking about a simpler form of expressing love, by kissing the one you loved. People often seemed to really enjoy doing that and Aziraphale would be lying if he said he wasn't curious about it every now and then.

Aziraphale just noticed he had been staring the board outside the store for 30 minutes lost in his thoughts and some people were starting to look at him, blushing he left but with an idea in his mind which was exciting, scaring and the most important NEW.

Crowley was taking care of his plants by the time Aziraphale got home, which meant he was screaming and threatening them as usual, putting a smile on Aziraphale's face even thought he disliked how Crowley treated them he also knew that this was his way of making sure they were healthy and growing.  
Crowley noticing his presence greeted him:  
\- "Hey angel, didn't hear you coming, were you being nice to my plants again? I'm noticing that some of them aren't so green anymore, I told you to stop!" Aziraphale sighed:

\- "I just talk to them that can't be the reason they aren't so 'green' anymore, it's probably because the season is changing you don't have to worry about them so much."

\- "I'm not WORRIED angel, I don't GET worried I'm a demon remember?"

\- "Sure my dear I know, are you done with them? I want to talk to you for a moment."

\- "Yeah I'm done". Crowley looked at the plants when he said that and added: "For NOW". Leaving them shaking by themselves while he followed Aziraphale to the living room. 

Aziraphale was very nervous, what was he doing? He was just sitting on the couch staring at Crowley who was starting to frown at him as he didn't say anything at all since they entered the living room. Crowley decided to break the silence:

\- "Ok, what is the problem now? Is it Heaven? Or Hell? Did someone bother you while you were out?" Crowley sounded very worried, yes, sure demons didn't get worried, right.

\- "Oh no no, it's nothing like that, I was just thinking...err... do you like trying new things?" 

\- "What do you mean new things? Like new bands? Yeah sometimes I guess?" Aziraphale was having trouble relaxing, that's not exactly what he meant but well Crowley wouldn't know unless he said it.

\- "Yes...and no, I mean, would you want to try new things with...me?" Crowley went very quiet and was gaping at Aziraphale for some seconds until he was able to speak:

\- "And what would those new things be, angel?" Aziraphale changed positions, coming closer to Crowley not really sure what he should actually do.

\- "Humans seems to be very fond of well...kissing and I was wondering if you would like to try this new thing, only if you have any interest of course." Smiling a bit Crowley seemed to relax since Aziraphale mentioned 'trying new things'.

\- "That's really fine by me if you want it too, but don't expect this to be something heavenly ok I'm still a demon!" Oh how much Aziraphale loved this stubborn demon, that was all it took for him to come even closer and put one hand on Crowley's face, taking his sunglasses out with the other while saying:

\- "Well, to new things!" And he kissed Crowley which surprised him a lot because it didn't feel he was trying something new, no, it felt like returning to something he had always known, it felt safe and sweet in a way he was mad at himself for not doing this before. The act was new but the feeling? Six thousands years didn't feel old enough. And oh? It was heavenly no matter how many times Crowley would deny it.


End file.
